Un beso justo como ese
by LadyKya0
Summary: "Oye mamá... ¿porque los adultos se besan en la boca?" lo que una pregunta inocente puede ocacionar... OneShot Goten & VxG


******Disclaimer_:** Los personajes corresponden en derecho de propiedad a sus respectivos autores, esta historia es sin fines de lucro. Solo con el unico fin de entretener a un publico lector; de una fan para fans.********

* * *

><p><strong>Un beso justo como ese<strong>

-Goten... Oye ¡Goten! - hacia ya un rato que había estado platicándole a su mejor amigo una travesura que le hizo aun niño en la escuela, hasta que se dio cuenta que el pequeño Son no le estaba prestando ni la mas mínima atención - ¡Goten! - le grito cerca del oído dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, por fin reacciono.

-¡Pero ¿Qué te pasa Trunks?- sobaba el gran chipote en su cabeza con algunas lagrimillas asomándose por sus ojos.

-eso es lo que yo quisiera saber tonto, ¿Qué te pasa? me ignoraste todo el rato -

Un simple "mph" fue la única respuesta que pudo obtener. ¿Qué tan desesperante podía ser su mejor amigo a veces?

-Iré por un jugo - anunció el pequeño Brief resignado mientras comenzaba a caminar con los brazos detrás de su cabeza. De todas formas no tenia caso estar ahí si Goten lo ignoraba.

-O... Oye Trunks...-

-¿Que quieres?- se detuvo volteando a verlo.

-¿Porque las personas se besan en la boca? –Dijo.

-¿Porque me preguntas esas cosas? - respondió desorientado- son cosas de adultos, ya sabes los adultos hacen cosas raras- dijo con fingida sabiduría. Alguna vez llego a ver que su mamá le deba algunos besos a su papá, pero ella siempre recibía un "¡eres muy ensimosa!" de parte de Vegeta. Suspiro al no entender la situación - Es extraño, porque a mi papá parece disgustarle, pero mi mamá lo sigue haciendo… – le contesto mientras analizaba la situación–. ¡Vamos Goten mejor olvídalo y vamos por un jugo! –comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

-Pe…pero… yo quiero... – se detuvo y volteo a verlo de nuevo pero… ¿Era su imaginación o de verdad estaban demasiado cerca?

-Que… ¡aléjate! – y sin saber mas lo empujo, haciendo que el mas pequeño callera de sentón al piso.

-¡Trunks eres muy malo! Eso me dolió mucho –lloro el pelinegro sobando su parte trasera.

-¡Es tu culpa por invadir mi espacio personal! –

-¿Espacio personal?- lo vio interrogante desde el suelo – ¿Qué es eso?

-¿Qué es el espacio per… perso… ¡hay, ya olvídalo! – Volviendo a emprender su camino hacia la cocina – Debes de algo Goten, eso de los besos son cosas de adultos que no nos interesan – su compañero asintió desanimado – ¡ven mejor hay que jugar con el nuevo avión que me regalo mi mamá! –

Goten quien no habìa quedado muy convencido con la respuesta de su amigo, no pudo hacer otra cosa sino resignarse.

Con el correr de los minutos, entre juegos y travesuras, termino por olvidarse el asunto el resto de la tarde. Pronto ambos se dieron cuenta de que comenzaba a anochecer, ya era hora de volver a casa.

-¡Ven mañana Trunks, mi papá me llevará a entrenar! - grito Goten en las alturas mientras se despedía con la mano de su amigo, para después dirigirse a casa volando.

-¿Con que cosas de adultos? - comenzó a sumirse nuevamente en sus pensamientos mientras volaba – ¿Que no nos interesan? ¡Trunks tonto… pero a mi si me interesa! – Se había detenido en medio del cielo haciendo un berrinche – ¡tengo que saber! - era verdad solo había visto a adultos haciendo eso, recordó a su mamá darle un beso a su padre hace unas semanas cuando éste volvió después de la pelea con Majin Boo. Hasta ese momento no le llamaba la atención, se imagino que todos los padres hacían lo mismo, Trunks se lo había confirmado, sus padres también lo hacían...pero entonces ¿Por qué ellos…? -¡ya se! Le preguntare a mamá y a papá- Y diciendo esto ultimo comenzó a volar con mas velocidad que antes.

-¡Ya llegue! - Se anuncio entusiasmado.

-¡Justo a tiempo Goten, ya es hora de la cena! - saludo Goku desde la mesa observando con gusto cada plato que Milk había preparado.

-¿No viste a tu hermano en el camino? - el niño negó, ni siquiera sabia que su hermano había salido - ¡Se le esta haciendo costumbre llegar tarde! – Agregó un tanto disgustada Milk-

-No te preocupes tanto, de seguro esta con esa niña, Videl - respondió Goku para después comenzar a arrasar con la comida que tenía enfrente. ¿Qué más daba? Lo importante aquí era satisfacer su apetito.

-¡no me importa si esta con Videl o no, a mi me preocupa que esta dejando menos tiempo para sus estudios! - le reprochaba con un tono de voz cada vez más alto al pobre de Goku; este simplemente se limito a observarla sin saber que decía, además, ¿Cómo hablar con la boca llena? Incluso uno se podía preguntar si con tanta comida dentro el guerrero éste aun podía respirar.

-¡Oye mamá...! - Se acercó mas a sus padres- ¿Puedo preguntarles algo? - Milk dejo de pensar en su primogénito y se concentro en su pequeño hijo.

-¿Qué pasa Goten? - Pregunto Goku- Tragando rápidamente un poco de su comida para poder hablar.

El pequeño comenzó a titubear.

-"¿Porqué...?" - Ambos padres lo observaban atentos –"¿Porque los adultos se besan en la boca?" - vio a su padre. ¿Y porque le preguntaba a el? - ¿Porque le diste un beso a papá el otro día? - Ahora se dirigía a su madre al ver que Goku no respondió.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso Goten? - Dijo Goku en un tono un tanto serio. Con esa seriedad que sólo era posible verle al guerrero cuando estaba en medio de un combate. ¿Entonces seria algo malo lo que estaba preguntando?

-¡Solo quiero saber! –El pobre pequeño no pudo encontrar una respuesta más sensata para responderle a su padre. Sin embargo ambos adultos guardaron silencio, Goten comenzó a desesperarse, ¿Qué tan difícil era responderle? vio a su padre volver a comer con su habitual velocidad y regocijo.  
>Que poco interés el de su padre, pero más que eso, Goku dejo que su esposa le explicara a su pequeño hijo… él se dedicaría a desaparecer esa pierna de dinosaurio que le había estado haciendo ojitos desde que Milk la puso en la mesa.<p>

-¡Bueno Goten...! –Respondió su madre.

Milk decidió intentar responder la pregunta del niño y no dejarlo con esa duda... aunque sin poder evitar que saliera a flote uno que otro suspiro, los cuales, sin lugar a dudas dejaban entre ver lo complicado que era explicarle a su pequeño hijo un tema como ese, el poder darle una respuesta inocente que pudiera comprender y con la cual quedara satisfecho. Pero… ¿Donde estaba esa infeliz respuesta?

-¡Veras… las personas se besan en la boca porque se quieren mucho!- El azabache la miro desconcertado. Goku seguía engullendo su pierna de dinosauro mientras observaba la situación - ¡Si, mira, como tu papá y yo nos queremos mucho por eso... Nos besamos! – Las mejillas de Milk comenzaron a sonrojarse una vez dichas estas palabras, pues jamás se imagino que tendría que responder a semejante pregunta y menos que sería su pequeño quien la metería en semejante aprieto. Goku… bueno el por poco se ahoga, pero nadie lo noto - ¡ahora ve a lavarte las manos para que puedas cenar! -Dijo Milk dando por terminado el asunto.

-¡Entonces... Esa era la razón! - Pensaba el niño mientras secaba sus manos- Cuando las personas se quieren mucho, entonces se besan - Estaba realmente emocionado al haber aclarado por fin su duda -Eso lo explica, ¡claro! ¡Ellos se quieren mucho...! - Se detuvo de repente - Pero... Yo también la quiero mucho, entonces... ¿Ella a mi no me quiere? - Se desanimo ante su nuevo pensamiento…

-¡Ya llegue!-

- ¡Hermano! - grito, y salió corriendo hacia la puerta, ¡Qué bien! él podría decirle.

-¡Hola Goten!- saludo Gohan - ¡Mira! Videl vino a cenar con nosotros- la chica solo sonrió después de haber cerrado la puerta tras ella.

-Pasa Videl - escucho a la mamá de Gohan, ya era costumbre tener a la chica de vez en cuando de visita en su casa. A estas alturas Milk ya había aceptado la situación de la que hasta Goku se había percatado.

-¡Vi...Videl! - llamo la atención de la chica junto con la de su hermano. Ella lo vio bajar la mirada, y se preocupo…

-Dime Goten – agachándose para quedar a la altura del niñ un ligero presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar…

-¡Tu...! - Ambos chicos defensores de la justicia lo observaban -¡Tu...! – de verdad le era difícil decirlo.

-¡Vamos Goten, dile lo que le quieras decir a Videl! - Gohan no sabia que le ocurría a su pequeño hermano, pero decidió animarlo.

-¡Videl! Tú... ¿Tú me quieres? - Y con esta pregunta llamo la atención de sus padres. Ninguno de ellos entendía el porqué de la pregunta, solo veían a un Goten observando a la chica con determinación y un leve sonrojo…

-¡Claro que te quiero! - Respondió la chica sin titubeos.

-¿Porqué preguntas eso Goten?-

-¿Mucho?- Dijo ignorando totalmente a Gohan. Todos estaban expectantes por la situación, Milk no comprendía que pudo haberle pasado a su pequeño hijo para que preguntara ese tipo de cosas. Goku sorprendentemente había parado de comer, ahora estaba atento a la situación y es que quería saber como acabaría esto. Gohan y Videl solo se miraban confundidos.

-¡Yo si te quiero mucho Videl! - Hablo de nuevo al ver que la chica no contestaba, esta se enterneció por la declaración del menor de los Son.  
>-¡Si, mucho, mucho, como si fueras mi hermanito, te quiero mucho! - Le sonrió<p>

-¿De verdad? - Volvió a preguntar pero ahora sus ojos brillaban de la emoción. Videl asintió feliz al verse aceptada por el pequeño.

-¡Bueno vengan a cenar!- Dijo Milk pensando que la muy extraña situación por fin había terminado, Videl se incorporo y comenzó a caminar alado de Gohan.

-¡Entonces...!- volvió a llamar la atención de todos - ¡Videl! - En ese momento la cara del pequeño se torno seria, tan parecida a la que su padre había tenido hace unos instantes -¡Dame un beso! – Todos lo miraron aun mas asombrados - … ¡un beso como los que le das a Gohan! –Dijo de manera seria y decidida.  
>Todos se quedaron mudos, sin saber que decir. Goku sorprendido más por lo divertido de la situación que por otra cosa, Milk se culpaba mentalmente, mejor hubiera dejado a Goten con la duda o le hubiera explicado más detalladamente la situación...<p>

Esperen...

¿Besos?… ¿BESOS?

-¡Que! - Y se escucho el grito de Milk, ambos chicos se pusieron tiesos, con mil colores subidos en el rostro, sin saber que hacer o que decir. Gohan paso del rojo intenso al morado de horror de pensar lo que su madre le diría y de lo que sería capaz de hacerles ante lo que ocurría.

-¡Ma... Mamá! - Si, exacto el saiyajin que derroto a Cell, el hijo del guerrero mas poderoso del universo… le temía a una mujer humana… bueno era su madre después de todo.

-¡Tu! - Señalo a Videl, ésta solo la vio temerosa esperando el reproche -¡Has pervertido a mi hijo! - grito dramáticamente. Y una gota se asomo en la sien de chica, del chico, de Goku… incluso podía decirse que la mismísima casa bien podía haber sentido por el mismo momento bochornoso por el cual pasaban los miembros de la familia.

-¡Oh!… oiga ¡Yo no eh hecho nada de eso! – Grito la chica, claro, no iba a permitir que la acusaran de esa manera, ella no era la culpable y viendo detalladamente el asunto - Gohan también puso de su parte– Esperen… ¡Eso debió quedarse en su mente! Gohan solo buscaba la forma de huir, le rogaba a Kami que en ese momento se abriera el suelo y el desapareciera en las profundidades… Mientras Goten comenzaba a molestarse más.

-¡Quiero que Videl me de un beso como el que le dio a Gohan el otro día, cuando entrenaban!- Grito molesto, esto desde luego no ayudo a que mejorara la situación y Gohan solo pensaba que después saldaría cuentas con Dende por abandonarlo de esa manera tan vil...

-¡Ah! ¡Con que de eso se trataban sus entrenamientos! - Volvió a recriminar Milk a la pobre chica - ¿Y que más hacen? ¡Porque no me voy a tragar que solo se besan! - Ya pobre mujer ya había perdido la paciencia, y al parecer también la cordura.

El padre de ambos chicos que había estado solo observando no pudo más y comenzó a reír a carcajadas... ¿Cuántas veces podías ver reír al saiyan de esa forma? Todos callaron y lo vieron - ¿De que rayos te ríes Goku?

-¡Vamos Milk déjalos en paz!- Dijo divertido cuando por fin controlo su risa.

-¿Que dices? ¡Si esta mocosa solo esta sonsacando a nuestro hijo! - Volvió a gritar ¿Cómo si con eso pudiera arreglar la situación?

-¡Pues tu tienes la culpa! - Volvió a reír divertido por el drama que hacia su mujer, con esos 7 años muerto él había olvidado los límites de explosividad que tenia Milk. Ella lo miro con enojo y confusión.

Videl y Gohan veían al hombre sin entender del todo lo que pasaba, solo sabían que era la escena mas incomoda que habían vivido y que no sabían como librarse de ella.

-Tú le dijiste a Goten que las personas se besaban porque se querían mucho, pero nunca especificaste que tipo de cariño era ese– Tan inocente la declaración que todos cayeron al piso. Milk pareció reconocer al fin su culpa, cuestión que sin lugar a dudas tranquilizó sobre medida a los dos chicos, los cuales intentaban tranquilizar sus nervios.

-¡Bueno no importa! – Aclaro un poco su voz – ¡siéntense la comida se enfría! – Le dio una ultima mirada de reproche a su "nuera", ¡si! esa que había pervertido y sonsacado a su hijo. Ambos chicos asintieron en silencio tomando lugar en la mesa, avergonzados, irritados, confundidos, con ganas de irse pará evitar tan incomoda cena y aún con deseos de que la tierra se los tragara.

-¡Ven Goten! – El niño asintió y se sentó alado de su padre. Estaba enojado, sabia que había cometido un error, pero aun así nadie le explico bien la situación y ahora se sentía frustrado y culpable por haber metido a su hermano en problemas.

La cena paso entre miradas evasivas y de enojo, sin cometarios, sin hablarse, en efecto, el ambiente seguía tenso. Incluso para Goku era un poco incomodo comer de esa manera, pero igual eso no le impedía disfrutar de la comida ¿Quien como Goku? Al contrario Gohan y Videl comían silenciosamente con la mirada baja querían evitar mirarse ya estaban lo suficientemente avergonzados y sonrojados, y ambos evitaban ver a la mujer, sentían que en cualquier momento esta volvería a explotar.

-¡bu… bueno… yo ya me voy"!– Dijo la chica una vez vio la oportunidad para escapar. De verdad en ese momento le tenía miedo a esa mujer. Todos la vieron –Es tarde, mi padre estará preocupado – Rio nerviosa y observo al chico… Sin saber que hacer, sentía la mirada penetrante de Milk en su nuca, comenzó a sudar frio… Todo eso en milésimas de segundos- ¡A…adiós Gohan! – Fue lo único que dijo y fue hasta la puerta una vez salió suspiro aliviada.

-¡Que miedo! – Dijo recargada. Bajo la mirada; ¿En que momento había salido Goten? Bueno con tanta tensión en el ambiente de seguro nadie se percato, ahora recordaba porque había comenzado la gran discusión -¿con que fue por eso que preguntabas si te quería? - Por fin le hablo Videl, el pequeño niño asintió avergonzado.

Videl volvió a suspirar, se acercó y se agacho a su altura.

-Pero no es con todas las personas, si no con la que quieres mas, no puedes estar regalando ese tipo de besos a cualquier persona - Intento explicarle calmadamente.

-Entonces ¿soy cualquier persona? – Pregunto triste y cabizbajo.

-Como te dije, ¡si te quiero y mucho! - le sonrió con ternura - Pero es diferente como te quiero a ti a como quiero a tu hermano – Dijo mientras pensaba en una solución – Te diré que, te daré uno especial solo para ti, pero no le digas a Gohan ¿vale? – Lo vio asentir con la cabeza, después beso la mejilla del pequeño Goten, este sonrió feliz.

-¡Gracias!- Tocándose la mejilla –

-Trunks ¡viniste! – Dijo feliz de ver a su amigo en la puerta de su casa

-Si, mamá me dio permiso, aunque papá se molesto mucho, pero mamá lo convenció no se con que porque se lo dijo al oído y no pude escuchar – dijo aun preguntándose que le habría sido eso que convenció a su padre.

-¡Hay que esperar a papá, esta terminando de desayunar! – Dijo con una gran felicidad.

-Bueno… ¡Oye Goten! – Lo inspecciono, el aludido lo vio sin quitar su sonrisa de la cara – ¡Hoy estas muy feliz! ¿Porque?-

-¡Porque Videl me quiere!- sonrió más ampliamente.

...

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hey!, bueno este es mi primer fanfic de DBZ algo extraño por cierto xD espero les haya gustado y haya resutado tierno y divertido... porque ese era el punto jjajaj.<br>Debo dar credito a un FanArt que me encontre un dia en el buscador, realmente no se quien sea el autor o autora pero fue por esa imagen que quise hacer este fic... si, salio como un: "quiero darle contexto a esa pic" y ... eh aqui el resutaldo (?)  
>Y por último le agradesco a mi Frikinni Hermes por corregir y soportar mis molestos... "ya terminaste" o.ó! xD<strong>

**Aun asi como nada en este mundo es perfecto, si hay algun error ortografico, de redacción o cualquier otro se piden disculpas.**

**Gracias por leer. Y recuerden dejar un Review que siempre son bien recibidos...**

**Y... para los que se quedaron hasta los creditos... (sigan leyendo). **

* * *

><p>...<p>

Trunks lo vio extrañado, no entendía porque eso debía traerle tanta felicidad a su amigo, pero igual entendía que la familia del niño de por si era extraña, así que decidió ignorarlo por el momento, igual después Goten terminaría contándole bien lo que había pasado.

-¿Gohan?- El niño mayor vio a al chico salir a hurtadillas de su casa cerrando despacio la puerta principal, al verse descubierto solo le hizo una seña de silencio – ¿Qué pasa? ¿Porque te escapas?" – Hablo lo más bajo que pudo

Gohan volvió a hacerle una seña para que ambos niños no dijeran nada y comenzó a alejarse del lugar lo más silencioso que podía.

-¡GOHAN! – Y la puerta principal fue azotada por una muy enojada Milk, el pobre chico callo al suelo por la impresión con una gota sobre su sien… ya se creía libre. Sudo frio – ¿A dónde crees que vas? – Volvió a gritar – ¡Tú y yo tenemos que hablar muy seriamente!-

-¡Pero… pero… mamá! – Dijo este levantándose pesadamente del suelo. Aun quería defenderse…

-¡Nada de peros, debo evitar tener nietos antes de tiempo!"– Y Gohan volvió a caer de cara al suelo.

-Es mejor que le hagas caso a tu madre hijo, antes de que se enoje mas –Esta vez fue Goku quien hablo mientras salía de la casa. El chico asintió; ¿Por qué le pasaban esas cosas? si él era tan bueno, se decía mentalmente resignado a escuchar a su madre. Comenzó a caminar sin ánimos.

-¡Go… gohan! – Lo llamo su pequeño hermano tomándolo del brazo para que este lo viera.

-¿Qué pasa Goten?- Lo vio extrañado, su pequeño hermano tenia la cabeza baja, se dio vuelta para verlo mejor.

-Perdóname Gohan, te metí en problemas con mamá– Le dijo triste.

Y es que la noche anterior después de que Videl se fuera, y que Milk se aseguro de que él ya estuviese "dormido" pudo escuchar que su padre le hablaba a Gohan algo acerca de las mujeres, algo de que se comían como la comida… y que nunca las tirara de la cama ni dormida ni despierta… bueno era obvio a nadie le gusta que lo tiren de la cama mientras duerme… pero ¿despierta? ¿Por qué dejaría que lo tiraran de la cama mientras esta despierta?… es decir, esta despierta puede defenderse, ¿no? Después de eso escucho como su mamá le reclamaba a Goku que no sabia ni de lo que hablaba y mando a dormir a Gohan diciéndole que ella hablaría con el por la mañana. Así que definitivamente había metido a su hermano en serios problemas con su madre.

-¡No te preocupes Goten! – Le respondió animadamente mientras revolvía los negros cabellos del menor con su mano – ¡Esto tarde o temprano iba a pasar…! – Goten lo vio confundido, ¿Por qué?

-¡GOHAN!- Otra vez se escucho el grito de Milk espantando a ambos Son.

-Aunque hubiera preferido más tarde que temprano – Se dijo Gohan así mismo.

-¡GOHAN!-

-¡Ya voy mamá! – Dijo pesadamente.

-¡Bueno niños nosotros también nos vamos! – Dijo Goku, y ambos niños asintieron. Trunks estaba incrédulo no entendía que había pasado, pero ahora definitivamente quería saber.

-¡Oye Goten cuéntame que paso ayer…! – Le dijo mientras volaban. Lo peor del asunto es que ni Goten sabia porque su madre había hecho un escandalo tan grande.

Fin


End file.
